1. Technical Field
The present application is directed generally to mobile access to shared resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones, are increasingly used for productivity tasks beyond messaging and voice communication. For example, users may be provided access via their mobile devices and a wireless network to corporate files and applications resident on content and application servers within the corporate local area network. Some communication of data between the mobile device and the corporate LAN, however, may sometimes be subject to delay due to message flow between the mobile device, intermediary components in the corporate LAN, other private or public network components, and the content or application server.